


The Pup

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Body Horror, Castration, Child Abandonment, Dehumanization, Mute Sam, Omega Sam, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Sam was twelve when he presented as an omega alone in a motel room in a conservative region. The police came and assigned him to an alpha. Of course, no one explained to Sam what was going on. Now, Sam has to adjust to life as Castiel's pup and the changes made to his body.





	

Sam woke up with a fire burning away at his insides. He howled and screamed in the early afternoon. Aside from a clatter from the neighboring motel room, no one came to his aid. At least at first. Sam had no idea where Dean was. His brother was supposed to be home hours ago, Dean said he was going to pick up some food, but he must have lied.

Sam nearly whimpered in relief when the motel room door finally threw open. Dean could fix whatever this was. The problem was, it wasn’t Dean that came through that motel room door. It was the police and child protective services. The fire that was slowly burning Sam to the inside seemed worse. The fire seemed to burn hotter now that he was afraid. Sam wanted Dean.

The voices from the other people in the room were distant.

_“We have a newly presented male omega for transport.”_

_“No alpha on file.”_

_“We can’t get ahold of his alpha father.”_

_“You’re going to be okay, kid. You don’t have anything to worry about. We’ll get you to your alpha soon.”_

Sam was pretty sure the word, “Dean,” left his lips but he couldn’t be sure. He felt a stick in his arm and everything went black.

++

Pain. A strong throbbing pain in his groin was the first thing he remembered. It took effort for him to open his eyes. The room was bright and Sam tried to tell them to turn off the light only to find himself gagged. He struggled slightly only to find himself restrained. All he could do was watch and feel the pain.

The watching was the worst part. There was a madman of some kind cutting in between his legs. The man was cutting away a part of Sam and it hurt so bad. Sam knew this happened to omegas in more conservative areas. He just never imagined he would be that omega. It was almost a relief when the flesh was finally torn away from his body, if only because that meant the cutting stopped.

The sewing hurt, but he felt dizzy like he was in a daze. He didn’t fight them or beg them to stop. There was no putting back what was cut off of him. He would never be whole again. Sam wondered through his daze if this meant he would only be half the omega he saw himself as or if it even mattered anymore how he saw himself.

When the sewing stopped, Sam felt relief. He slumped against his restraints. Sam felt a hand gently carding through his hair saying sweet nothings to him.

_“You’re a good, pup.”_

_“I know it hurts, but it’s almost over and I’ll never let anything hurt you again.”_

_“Don’t be afraid.”_

_“You’re okay.”_

_“Just breathe for me.”_

_“There’s my good omega.”_

The fire inside him felt like it consumed him. He screamed as the voice cupped his face with a gentle hand. Sam felt comfort as he felt darkness claimed him again. He wanted Dean.

++

When Sam woke up, he found himself in a nest. All omegas had nests. It was instinct or whatever. The thing was, Sam knew he didn’t make this nest and there was no way in this life or in the next, John Winchester would let him have a nest. Sam tried to remember what happened. It came back to him slowly. He had presented as an omega. The police showed up and Dean wasn’t there. He was castrated while some alpha, probably the alpha a judge assigned him to, comforted him.

Two things horrified Sam right now. First, he slipped his hand down between his legs. His dick was still there but was shriveled to the side like it had been traumatized by this whole thing. That was okay, though, at least it was still there. Sam felt down a little lower and whimpered. His balls were gone. Left in their place was a neat row of stitches. Sam knew in time, it would heal to leave behind smooth skin. He read Dean’s book on alphas and omegas in secret a couple summers earlier.

Sam knew a couple things would happen to him. His body would change. He would still continue to grow into an adult omega, even with being castrated. However, the castration stopped the flow of male hormones and let the female ones take over. It would make the omega part of him stronger. He would never grow body hair. His penis would get smaller than it already was. He was twelve so it wasn’t like he was packing anything impressive, to begin with. His body would look more feminine. His voice would be higher and perhaps the worst part was, he would now be submissive to his alpha.

That was another problem, Sam had no idea who his alpha was. A deep voice and a gentle hand weren't really enough to do a character assessment on someone. It also didn’t even go into the fact that Sam didn’t want some stranger to mate him and he didn’t want to mate at twelve. He wanted to wait until he was older, thank you very much.

The door to his room unlocking caught Sam’s attention. His dad would have been angry to know that Sam didn’t take in his surroundings first. Sam had been preoccupied with what happened to his body. He felt himself and his scent change to fear and shame. He was a bad omega maybe that was why Dean left and never came back.

The deep voice spoke again, “Oh pup, you don’t have to be afraid. I know you’re probably still hurting. I’m sorry. I brought you some food and some water. Can you try to eat for me, pup?” The deep voice sat down on the edge of the nest. It was extremely unlike alphas to lower themselves to an omega’s nest. Sam read something about how if an alpha entered an omega’s nest it should only be for punishment and sex. Of course, that was from an adult magazine Dean kept in his duffle.

Slowly, Sam raised his eyes and looked at the alpha. The man had messy black hair and bright blue eyes. They were almost an unnatural shade of blue. Sam carefully took the plate of food from the alpha and lowered his eyes. He didn’t know what to say. He had so many questions like where was he and where was Dean, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

The brushed a gentle hand through his hair and said kindly, “It’s okay pup. Sometimes omegas go mute when they present. Especially in cases, where the omega is scared. Can you nod for me though to tell me you can understand what I am saying?’

Sam nodded his head yes and pulled his plate of food toward him to protect it. He was hungry. Sam took a couple bites of the crackers and fruit while he calculated in his head how many days he could make it last. Maybe two days’ tops, but not much more than that. He was just so hungry and thirsty.

The alpha spoke again, “Good omega. You’re perfect. My name is Castiel. I registered during college to take an abandoned omega and never thought much more of it. I was surprised when the council called to tell me about you. Surprised but happy, I’ve never been able to find a beta that I clicked with and omegas are so rare. I know you didn’t become mine under the best of circumstances but I am glad you’re here.”

Sam glanced up at the alpha as he slowly chewed on a cracker. Castiel smiled kindly at him and Sam really didn’t understand what was going on. No one abandoned him. Dean just went out for groceries. Well, technically their dad did abandon them. Neither of them had heard from the man in two months and Sam never asked Dean what he did to make money. He did whine about his dad not being home but Dean always told Sam to shut it. Now, it looked like Sam had shut it permanently.

Castiel continued to card his hand through Sam’s hair and Sam found himself leaning into the touch. This alpha didn’t seem scary or like a rapist, but only time would tell. Castiel’s gentle deep voice rang out again, “Can you eat all your food for me, pup? The doctor said you’re a little malnourished and that doing six small meals a day will be best for you right now.”

Sam looked down at his plate then back up at the alpha. He didn’t know if he could eat this much food six times a day. He didn’t know where he would hide his rations either. Sam had no way of knowing when Castiel would run out of food and Sam knew from experience it would be better to have some hidden away somewhere.

“Oh pup,” Sam didn’t realize at the time his scent was probably giving away what he was thinking to some extent. If he had thought about it, he would have hidden it better. “You don’t have to worry about not being fed. I can provide for you, I promise. I… I want you to tell me if you’re ever hungry. Can you put all of your fingers together on your right hand like this?”

Sam watched the alpha draw his fingers together with his thumb below the fingers. Sam sat his plate on his lap and mimicked Castiel.

“Good, pup. Now keep your mouth closed and draw your hand up to your mouth.” Sam watched as Castiel kept the fingers together on his hand one drew it up to his closed mouth and pulled his hand away. Sam repeated the action and waited. “Good pup, I want you to use that sign when you want food. I will always give you food. Try it.”

Sam eyed the alpha suspiciously, but he drew his right hand up to his mouth as he watched the alpha. When he brought his hand down, the alpha pulled a small chocolate out of his jacket and handed it to him. Sam took it and inspected it. He found himself smiling at the alpha. No one had ever just given him chocolate before.

The alpha praised, “Good pup, now eat your food and then we can talk more.”

Sam nodded and slowly ate his food. He cleared his plate and nibbled at the chocolate to savor it for probably about five minutes. Castiel chuckled at him but didn’t scold him. Sam was grateful for that. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes after Sam finished eating. Dean would probably call him a girl or something, but Sam really enjoyed Castiel petting his hair.

Finally, Castiel broke their comfortable silence. “I know you’re afraid and you don’t have to be. I want to be a good alpha to you. I want to respect you and your boundaries. I know you can’t vocalize what those boundaries are.” Sam was pretty sure that cutting off his balls without asking was crossing a boundary, but he said nothing. He couldn’t speak. Castiel continued, “I intend to wait with mating until you’re older. Legally, in this region, an omega lives with their alpha after presentation but no mating occurs until the omega is sixteen or the time of your first heat. Some alphas don’t respect the law, but I can assure you I will.”

Sam looked away from the alpha and pulled away from the gentle petting. It caused him to ache inside when he did that for reasons he didn’t understand. It was just, he didn’t think Castiel cared about his boundaries as much as he cared about the boundaries put forth by the government. Sam started to pull his knees up to his chest but stopped when he felt the pull of the stitches. He whimpered in a pain and pulled away further from Castiel.

“Oh pup, please don’t be afraid. Do you need more pain medication? They… They wouldn’t numb you during the castration. It’s a rite of passage for omegas so they told me. Anyways, you were given an acetaminophen suppository after you blacked out. That was a few hours ago. I can give you another one to help with the pain. I was told you’re not healthy enough for oral medication so it has to be given rectally.”

There was absolutely no way, Sam was going let this alpha shove a suppository up his ass. He could deal with the pain. Sam shook his head no and curled into himself the best he could. He brought a hand down to his groin to comfort himself. It didn’t really take the pain away but it made him feel better.

Castiel sighed, “You’re a stubborn one. Aren’t you?” Sam didn’t look at the alpha or make any attempt to move. Castiel spoke quietly, “Pup, I know your family called you Sammy. I… I like the name but I prefer to call you pup or omega. I want you to know that the police did try to find your dad, but they weren’t able to locate him. Your alpha brother is in state custody. I am not sure what will happen to him.”

Sam perked up at the mention of Dean. He reached for Castiel and hoped that the alpha understood he wanted his brother. He needed Dean. Dean would know how to make all of this better.

Castiel sounded confused, “You want to see your brother?”

Sam nodded yes but ducked his head. He didn’t want to see the alpha tell him no.

Silence filled the room but Sam could scent Castiel. He knew Castiel was trying to decide how to respond. The answer was not one Sam wanted to hear. “I can arrange for him to visit after he turns eighteen or is emancipated. I don’t think the state will allow an underage alpha to visit an omega. However, once he is an adult the state will have no say. I’m sorry, pup.”

Sam whimpered and covered himself with one of his many blankets. He was done talking for now. He wanted Dean.

++

Over the course of the next week, Sam felt better. Castiel was true to his word and gave Sam food anytime he asked. Sometimes, it was a piece of fruit and other times it was a chocolate. It made Sam happy. Sam found that his nest was next to Castiel’s bedroom. He peaked in the room from the doorway but never ventured in. Castiel worked from home and Sam had no idea what his job was. All he knew was Castiel was on the phone a lot during the day. There was a fluffy and soft mat on the floor for him sit on in Castiel’s office. Sam curled up there sometimes with a blanket bundled around him. It was comforting to listen to the sound of his alpha’s voice.

The strange thing for Sam was, he felt no desire to do certain things. He had no desire to lay down on his alpha’s bed or the empty bed in the guest bedroom. He preferred his nest. He didn’t have a desire to sit on any of the furniture. Instead, he gravitated toward the mats Castiel placed around the house. Sam found himself kneeling more often than he would like to admit. It gave him comfort, though.

However, today was different. It was the first time, he left the house. Castiel had put a soft leather collar around his neck and attached a leash. Prior to presenting as an omega, Sam knew he would have thrown a fit at being collared and leashed. Now, he found comfort. Sam couldn’t bring himself to sit on the seat in the back, so he knelt on the floor. Castiel’s car was made to accommodate an omega. Half the seat was removed and a soft mat with a safety restraint was secured to the floor. Sam left Castiel to strap him in and the alpha even gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

The first-place Sam found himself was the omega clothing store. Castiel took him back to a private fitting room with a beta attendant. Sam found himself leaning against Castiel for reassurance. Castiel’s voice was calming. “I want some soft and warm clothing for him. Nothing sexy, he’s just a pup.”

The attendant clicked her heels and said in a fake cheery tone, “I know just what he needs. I’ll be right back. Can you have him underdress completely?”

Sam felt his heart start to beat in his chest. Logically, he knew Castiel had seen him naked. Castiel was there when he was castrated. Castiel helped to bathe him every day and Sam did allow Castiel to give him a couple suppositories when the pain became too much. The alpha never tried any funny business, but still. This was public.

The alpha’s voice cut through Sam’s inner turmoil. “It’s okay, pup. No one is going to hurt you. It would please me very much if you took off your clothes. I want to buy you clothing that is comfortable. I don’t want you to dress like a beta anymore. Be a good, pup.”

And Sam wanted to be a good pup. He removed his clothes but huddled his naked body against Castiel. The alpha wrapped his arms around him and Sam found comfort in that. Castiel was right about the omega clothing being more comfortable. He was given panties with soft frills on the outside, which seemed childish to Sam but he liked to run his fingers over it. His clothing was soft and warm, just was Castiel requested. It covered him so no one would stare, but form fitting enough that he didn’t look frumpy. Castiel bought him seven sets of clothing. He was given soft socks and warm slip on shoes. Sam thought nothing of it when the attendant threw his old clothing in the trash.

The next place they went was the omega clinic. Sam felt his anxiety spike and found himself kneeling behind Castiel to hide. The doctor found this humorous and Sam did not see the humor. “He’s quite submissive already and he’s bonded with you. That is good, Castiel. I need to get those stitches out and get some blood. Have you been having any problems?”

Sam whimpered as Castiel carded a hand through his hair. His alpha’s voice was gentle. “Sammy is perfect. He’s a good pup and very submissive. He’s never even tried to get on the furniture and he didn’t fight me with the collar and leash. The only thing is he won’t speak. I’ve taught him couple hand signs.”

The doctor said a careful, “Ah, he may never speak again. With the signing, be careful. Don’t teach him to many. Keep it to one-word requests. It will encourage him to try to speak if he can’t fully communicate with you. However, it is possible if the two of you are very well matched, Sam won’t ever find a reason to speak. It is all in how to you care for your omega. Most alphas prefer a silent omega. I have to cut vocal cords at least once a week. You should count yourself lucky.”

Sam whimpered again. Castiel promised him no more pain and he didn’t want to get cut again.

++

Two years later, Sam had settled into his life with Castiel. The alpha was true to his word. He never tried to molest or rape him and he respected his boundaries. Sam found that he liked different things now, but he figured it was okay. His alpha didn’t know what he liked before and perhaps that was a good thing. Sam never went to school, but he did spend most of his days following Castiel around the house. In the evening, Castiel would read to him while he held him. Sam enjoyed that, a lot. It didn’t matter what the alpha read to him, he just enjoyed the time.

Castiel’s ruts were probably the worst time for Sam because he liked to be near his alpha and during his rut, Sam had to stay away. Gabriel, Castiel’s beta older brother, would come over and care for both of them. The only upside was Gabriel gave him more sweets and let him watch television. Castiel never lets him watch television. Granted, they only watched cartoons together, but it was still more than what Castiel allowed. Castiel’s ruts made Sam look forward to his heat. Sam wanted to mate and bitten by Castiel. He got butterflies in his stomach when he thought about it.

Sam knew his alpha’s rut ended a week earlier and it was snowing outside. He never got to outside in the snow. In fact, he rarely left the house which was okay with Sam. The way other alphas treated their omegas scared him, sometimes. Some alphas treated their omegas like sexual objects, but Sam knew that Castiel didn’t treat him like that. No, Castiel treated him like a child and for some reason, Sam was okay with that.

Sam stared out the window by his nest and watched the snow fall. Castiel said he had to pick up a surprise for him. Needless to say, Sam was excited. When the front door opened, Sam stayed in his nest but turned his head toward the door of his room. Castiel didn’t like him wandering around the house. He heard Castiel talking to someone so Sam hid under his blankets. That was another thing that changed about him. He became rather shy, but Castiel found it cute.

The sound of the door opening caused Sam to peek out through his blanket and look. He was glad he did. Dean was with Castiel. Sam had missed Dean so much. He pulled himself out of the blanket. Sam lifted his arms and pointed back at himself with his pointer finger. It was the sign for come here. Then he opened his right hand on his chest and made one slow circle to sign, please. He wanted to verify Dean was real.

Castiel chuckled softly and said kindly, “He wants you to go over to him.”

Dean slowly approached and Sam reached for him and pulled him into his nest. His brother made a surprised sound but easily settled down. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and held tight. A couple tears fell from his eyes but his scent was one of happiness. Dean gave his shoulder a light squeeze and said gently, “Heya Sammy. I’ve missed you too. Has Castiel been treating you alright?” Sam nodded yes into Dean’s chest but didn’t let go. “Can you talk for me, Sammy.”

No, he couldn’t talk. Sam used to try to speak but his alpha assured him it was normal and not to worry about it. Eventually, Sam stopped trying and focused on his alpha instead. Sam felt Castiel sit down on the edge of his nest and speak carefully, “Sammy hasn’t spoken since his castration. During the procedure, I remember him calling out for you through his gag.”

Sam could smell Dean scent changing to worry so he nuzzled Dean’s chest with his head to calm him. Everything was fine, but Dean didn’t seem to think so, “He’s traumatized. Did they take everything down there or what? I thought that didn’t have to be done until the first heat.”

Sam glanced at Castiel. He never got to ask these questions because he couldn’t speak. When everything first happened, he wanted answers then as time went on that mattered less and less. Sam felt Castiel rest a gentle hand on his ankle and start to rub gentle circles with his thumb. He smiled at the gesture and relaxed in Dean’s hold. Castiel’s calm voice washed over Sam, “I only had his testicles removed. His penis is still intact. Penis removal can cause urology problems and I want to avoid any unnecessary pain for Sammy. I chose to do it at presentation because it is supposed to be less traumatizing for an omega at that point. If I waited until his heat, then his penis would have been much larger and he would have developed like a typical male. The castration would have caused him to lose those traits. By doing it early, Sammy never gained those traits. As you can see, he looks rather feminine. He is tall. He’s been shooting up over the past couple months. He’s six foot one and I don’t think he is done.”

Dean tightened his hold on him and Sam gave a contented sigh. It felt nice to feel protected and loved. He knew why Castiel had him castrated. He remembered being upset at the time, but now he wasn’t. Sam didn’t mind his hairless body. His penis did reduce to about half of its size at the time of castration. He was now an inch long. Castiel never made overly sexualized comments about it. When he was bathed sometimes, Castiel would mention how pretty it was now. Sam did have small breasts. He didn’t wear a bra as they weren’t big enough for that. The hair on his head was longer now. It stretched a quarter of the way down his back. Castiel always used male pronouns to describe him but in public people would often call him a girl which upset him.

Dean asked him gently, “Are you okay with everything, Sam? God, Dad and I knew you were going to be an omega from the time you were about four. That’s why Dad was always on your case. He was a dick to you but he wanted you to be strong. He would have never allowed you to be castrated or any of this.”

Sam looked up at Dean. He smiled kindly at his brother. He was happy with Castiel. The alpha was kind to him. Sammy nodded his head yes then he lowered his head back to Dean’s chest. He could hear his brother’s steady heart rate. He missed the sound of this. Sam gave his alpha a grateful smile. Castiel smiled back and said gently, “I don’t think my pup minds being ball less and I do think he is strong. It takes a strong pup to get through everything he was faced with. It takes a strong pup to willingly bond with an alpha. He is strong Dean. Stronger than you might ever guess.”

Dean sighed and relented, “I suppose you’re right. He does seem happy. Do you… Do you punish him?”

Sam smiled slightly as Castiel chuckled, “I have never needed too. He is very submissive to me and he’s never given me a reason. He has gotten angry before. He has pushed me away before, but neither of those things is something to punish him about. Sammy needs to know that it is safe for him to express how he feels.”

Dean asked playfully, “So he never ate all the cereal in the house or anything?”

Castiel gave Dean a funny look and said slowly, “If he is hungry, he asks me for food. I provide that for him. He does eat six times a day. I don’t give him cereal often but trust me, he makes up for any lack of cereal during my ruts. My brother, Gabriel, cares for him during that time. My understanding from my brother is they watch cartoons and eat cereal for most of the mornings. Gabriel has a horrible sweet tooth.” Castiel shook his head and Sam couldn’t help but smile. He liked spending time with Gabriel.

Dean nodded and said a careful, “Ah, I see. So… the two of you aren’t sexually involved at this point?”

Castiel shook his head and said firmly, “No, he’s just a pup.”

Sam listened as Dean and Castiel continued speaking but he zoned out on most of the words. He was just so happy to have the two alphas he cared about here. Eventually, though, Dean had to leave and go to their uncle’s home in South Dakota. Dean promised to be back though and Sam looked forward to the visit.

++

Another two years passed quickly for Sam. Every three months, Dean would visit for a couple days. Those were some of the best days. Sam still hadn’t spoken a word, but Dean learned what the different signs meant. He only had about a dozen to convey what he wanted. Food, come here, leave, please, alpha, yes, no, thirsty, sick, hurt, medicine, and tired was all he could sign. Sam found that he didn’t really need more words to convey what he wanted. He had everything he wanted.

However, things changed for Sam rather abruptly. His body felt like it was on fire as he laid curled up on the mat in his alpha’s office. To Sam’s horror, he felt something leak out of his rear. Sam whimpered which caused Castiel to turn around from his computer. The alpha said into a microphone, “I am sorry, I have to go. It seems my pup is going into his first heat. Please contact Gabriel if you have any questions or need anything for the next few days.”

Castiel easily picked Sam up off the floor and Sam clung to him as he whimpered. Being close to his alpha helped to relieve the burning sensation. Still, he whimpered and whined as his alpha carried him through the house. To Sam’s surprise, Castiel took him to Castiel’s bedroom. Sam had never set foot in this room. Sam felt Castiel lay him gently on the bed and it felt weird to be on a bed. It was uncomfortable and Sam wanted his nest.

Sam didn’t run away, though. Instead, he sat still as Castiel undressed him. His alpha had undressed him before. Castiel dressed and bathed him every day. Now that Sam thought about it, Castiel usually followed him into the bathroom too. His alpha always used the bidet to make sure he was clean and to dry him off. It felt different being naked this time, though. His little penis was hard and he was leaking slick from his rear. Sam found this to be rather embarrassing.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair and said gently, “Can you present for me?” Sam nodded and turned around so he was on all fours with his head lowered. He shivered as he felt Castiel run a hand up his leg and then over the crack of his rear. Slowly Castiel pushed a finger inside of him and Sam gasped. This felt different too and Castiel’s finger was going deeper. Whenever Sam was ill, Castiel would give him his medication rectally. So it wasn’t like Castiel never touched him there.

The finger slowly worked in and out of his hole and Sam felt more slick dribbling down his thigh. It was horrifying so he buried his face in the rough blanket beneath him. The single finger eventually turned into two fingers then three and finally four. Sam felt stretched and empty. He knew he wanted his alpha to mate him.

Then Sam felt it. It was big, bigger than Sam anticipated but Castiel pushed his alpha penis inside of him in one fluid motion. Sam moaned as Castiel started to rub against a spot inside of him that felt really good. It muted out the pain from the stretch. He enjoyed it until he felt something start to pull at his rim and it hurt a lot. Sam cried out in pain and tried to pull away only to be caught around the stomach by Castiel.

His alpha’s voice was rough but soothing, “It’s okay, pup. That is just my knot. Just relax like a good pup.” Sam took slow breaths and tried to relax. It worked until the knot slammed into him and tied them together. Sam screamed in pain at the same time he had his first orgasm. It was a confusing mix of feelings that Sam didn’t have time to process. He felt his alpha’s teeth on his neck. Then pain, more pain. Sam knew his alpha biting him to let every other alpha know he was taken.

For some reason, Sam was rather happy about that.

++

Sam’s heat lasted three days and Sam was happy to go back to his nest. He curled up in his blankets after Castiel bathed and dressed him. He felt different now. He was sore and he smelled a little different too. He smelled like Castiel. Sam glanced up and smiled at Castiel as he entered the room.

The alpha sat down on the nest and started to brush a gentle hand through his hair. His alpha’s voice was kind like always. “Pup, we need to talk about children. I would like for you to have my children but you’re still just a pup. I want to wait until you’re older. I feel that would be best for you.”

Sam shook his head no. He didn’t want children. He wanted to be his alpha’s pup forever.

Castiel seemed surprised and said in shock, “You want to have children sooner?”

Again, Sam shook his head no and huffed out an angry breath. This was the first time in years he wished he could speak.

Castiel said slowly, “You don’t want to ever have children?”

Sam nodded his head yes and cuddled up next to Castiel. He hoped this conveyed the message he was trying to send. He didn’t want to be replaced by another pup. Even if that pup came from his body.

“Oh pup, I’ll always have time for you and you’ll always be my number one priority. We will just table the idea of having a pup for right now.”

Sam smiled. He was happy with that. He wanted Castiel to love and pamper him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note. In U.S., 'to table an idea' means it isn't going to happen. My understanding is in other parts of the world it means the opposite. In this story, tabling the idea of Sam getting pregnant means Castiel isn't going to push Sam on that or try to get him pregnant.


End file.
